There's no Such Thing
by OCfan11
Summary: As a fairy, the plot doesn't change besides a few extra members, (so why does it feel like a lie)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" _Do it. You'll regret it if you don't."_

"… _You're right. Thank you. You don't… mind?"_

" _I never have. I'll be right here when it logs you out."_

;;;

Momonga opened Message with Flutter Core

[Momonga]: Herohero just left…

[Flutter Core]: For real? It's the last day! Didn't even say hi to me…

[Flutter Core]: Are the three still here?

[Momonga]: Yep. In BombombBoom's room. Are you going to see them?

[Flutter Core]: Already said my goodbyes. Still working on the garden if you want to come by.

[Momonga]: Would it be terrible if I went to the throne room with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?

[Flutter Core]: What? Of course not! You are guild master, Mo. Embrace the power while you can!

[Flutter Core]: Watch out for any traps though.

[Momonga]: Thank you. It means a lot to hear the go-ahead.

[Momonga]: Traps?

[Flutter Core]: Well, there aren't any for entering the throne room right now. Tab and Buku had lots of traps there a few years ago. I helped Yamaiko take some down back when she had her sister visit.

[Momonga]: That's nice of you. Are you… sure there's none?

[Flutter Core]: There's none.

The message closes and the six-inch, androgynous fairy continues with her watering. Her short white hair spikes out without moving and her blue eyes blink as she glances upwards, having finished the current plant. Crystal apples at the top of the superiorly grown tree disappear one by one, yet in a blink of an eye.

The player known as Flutter Core peeks around the tree. A woman in a maid uniform stoically picks the apples. Flutter Core smiles at Increment, a homunculus maid who's one of two maids allowed to come down to the sixth floor. Yamaiko was the only player Flutter Core felt comfortable asking to get help from a maid for the garden when Blue Planet stopped coming. Very few knew the fairy struggled with the upkeep. No maid has a gardening skill, but any one can pick the items easily enough. Increment is usually the maid to come, likely since her backstory includes her liking silence and since Flutter Core never got equipment to speak in-game, so it's always silence from her.

It's why, for the longest time, Flutter Core never played any multiplayer games. It's why her character model is built towards surviving as a solo character. She never would have been part of a guild if not for Blue Planet. Meeting in college, becoming friends, he then introduced her in-person to others who played the game YGGDRASIL. She didn't know they were thinking about inviting her into their guild, and then one day she got the invitation to join Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _I owe you so much_ , Flutter Core thinks as she waters the rest of the orchard. _So much_. This place she's helped maintain for years. This place on the sixth floor which grows the fruits and vegetables used for cooking meals. Where the crystal foods can be healing items, cooking items, or exchanged for large amounts of coin. And it all comes to an end tonight.

An hour of her nights, every day for years, has been devoted to watering this place and delivering foods to the treasury. All of it will have been for naught, as all the data will be destroyed, and she'll never be allowed to come back on again. When the news first went out was the first day in ages she missed coming. Only her fiancé convinced her to see it through to the end.

Her fiancé, who's kind enough to understand YGGDRASIL has become an hour of her life each day.

Her fiancé, who she only met because Blue Planet introduced them.

She owes her friend so much.

Maybe with this hour back in her real life, she'll have less stress when planning for the wedding. Only a month away, she's practically tearing her hair out between work and the last-minute touches. Exciting, but so stressful.

Flutter Core finishes the last of the watering and switches outfits into a strength-boosting one. It's made entirely of leaves, a crop-top and shorts. Then she uses _Shrink_ – one of the first spells learned by fairies – to make the boxes of produce smaller and stuff them into her weighted inventory. Finally, she teleports to the treasury.

Automatically Flutter Core waves away the alert telling her poison immunity is in effect. With the four opaque wings on her back she flies over the mounds of gold and to the door on the far side. Then in real life, her fingers move over keys as a textbox appears in front of her character. For not having a microphone means she must type the words she wishes to say. In this case, it is the password to let her further into the treasury.

Being an editor and writer for most of her life has its perks. Like typing a keyboard blindly.

"[I'm dropping off some items.]" Flutter Core says to Pandora's Actor, the Guardian of the treasury. She wasn't even sure about doing this tonight, knowing it means nothing in the end of the game. Still, a routine like this is comforting. She transfers the crates onto his table and _Resizes_ them back to normal.

Pandora's Actor sends back a confirmation and a happy emoji. Since the game can't show feelings, it's the best of a positive response it can give. Truth be told, Flutter Core used to not know what to make of Pandora's Actor. Dressed in his military uniform and egghead face, she wasn't a fan at first. Years of coming down here, the guy's grown on her. It's especially fun to guess the people he copies on the rare days he's shifted.

"[Take care, Pandora.]" Flutter Core says with a wave. Now she's feeling nostalgic. He gives another happy emoji as she turns and teleports back to the sixth level.

The fairy changes back into her usual now-you-see-me-now-you-don't outfit of a silken wrapping dress. It increases people's eyes travelling by her, and habitually she casts Invisibility and activates her major speed boosting skills as she zooms through the gates in the coliseum towards the forested area around. If Aura or Mare spot her, they'll ask if she wants to attack things since it's been so long.

Flutter Core's catchphrase is "I'm a twelve-inch-tall stealth specialist" for a reason. She'll probably be logged out before she can kill whatever dummy they drag up for her since she can't say no to them.

Increment is almost done in the orchard when Flutter Core arrives back. The fairy smiles and darts around, never getting seen or heard as she zooms through the plants. Ending up in the flower garden, the player settles down on a vine plant used for debuff potions. She watches as the light wind stirs the petals of the brightly coloured plants that are almost ready for harvesting, and she longs for a few more hours instead of a few more minutes.

All that's left is a few minutes.

Flutter Core opened Message with Momonga

[Flutter Core]: I guess I'll see you at the wedding?

[Momonga]: See you then!

;;;

"We're not going to make it!" screams a beautiful woman with a very deep voice.

"Of course we are," assures the calm Seraph Empyrean to the Predator Slime as he mixes the highly corrosive-looking mixture.

 _It's almost like a joke_ , the Abyssal Lord thinks to himself as he watches his teammates with almost shock fascination. They're trying to make an ultimate potion without killing themselves in the process. What kind of ultimate potion? Whatever they can. Props if no one has discovered it before now. Not like it will matter in a few minutes as the clock ticks away to midnight. _An angel, a demon, and a slime stir a caldron in the bar._

Because Sous-chef has hidden some ingredients around here and they're easier to find than asking him for all his supplies.

"Centaur hoof?" Figmarent the Abyssal Lord offers to his teammates, BombombBoom the Seraph Empyrean and Vivinacerac the Predator Slime.

"Give me!" is the reply.

The liquid inside turns a scary pearl white.

;;;

Momonga counts down the seconds from atop the throne of the guild. A World Item known as _The Throne of Kings_.

He's sadden to see the fantasy end.

23:59:50

To see it all disappear.

23:59:55

All the effort, meaningless because someone else decided it so.

23:59:56

 _Goodbye_.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

;;;

00:00:00

;;;

00:00:01

00:00:02

;;;

On the sixth floor, a fairy screams.

In a bar, three people take cover as a cauldron readies to explode from failure.

And on top of it all, an overlord glances around his throne room in shock.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. All rights belong to its respective owners.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everything is too real and she can hear her breath – _hear her scream ending_ – as she tries not to freak out. The things – _the wings_ – on her back are moving and _she can feel it_. Every twitch, every brush through air, and it's almost painfully sensitive to feel such new appendages. Flutter Core imitates a statue as her chest heaves for air and her brain loops over and over to process the world. A reality. _A new reality_.

"Lady Flutter Core?" Increment hovers at the garden's edge with her weapons drawn. "Is everything alright?"

 _Manners_. Flutter Core blinks and doesn't compute at the realistic NPC but, "Yes, sorry to worry you?"

Increment blinks, startled. She quickly recovers, weapons disappearing and bowing before quietly making her way over to the vine plants. Nearby, but far enough to let Flutter Core have her moment. In a less disorientated state, the fairy would appreciate it. As it is, Flutter Core swallows her scream at the newest realization that the quiet NPC just talked to her. Willingly. With sound and everything.

And Flutter Core spoke back.

It's not hard to connect the dots. Something went wrong when the game was to shut down and now she's here. Probably in the game. Since she can talk it's her mind here, probably. Else she'd be mute and unable to type in her words if it was some kind of coma. Everything looks too sharp, too clear. Her mind works too fast and registers too much. She is, for all intents and purposes, a fifteen-centimetre, level one-hundred fairy with all the skills and magic to stealth and steal information. Her best bet is to be as still and silent as possible as she explores the world looking for a way home-

 _Oh wait_. What if others are here too?

Flutter Core has a skill only unlockable if one uses magic via a keyboard at least once a day for an entire year. _Silent Casting_. Here, in this place, she knows instinctually how much magic she has, all of her stats, and costs of using items. Everything is in her head, just sitting there like it always was and always will be. With _silent casting_ , she doesn't have to open her mouth to cast _Message_.

She doesn't have to cast it. Someone else already has.

" _-Flutter Core? Figmarent? Vivinacerac?"_ Momonga's voice echoes through her head. Except it isn't Momonga's _real_ voice. It's not the one she's used to hearing. She wouldn't have guessed the deep voice to be him if not for her brain registering the Message. _"Is anyone there?"_

" _I'm here,"_ BombombBoom's voice comes through with actual bells echoing each word. Flutter Core blinks in confusion though her mind registers this as normal. It's not normal. _"Same with Figmarent and Vivinacerac."_

" _Flutter Core?"_

' _Here,'_ she replies in her head. _Silent casting_ has further reach than just spells, apparently. _'Anyone know what's happened?'_

" _It isn't the game,"_ Momonga replies, almost ashamed. _"I sent Sebas out to check the surroundings, but after a few tests I can confirm the game's age-rating rules aren't applying."_

A pause.

" _Momonga, you dog,"_ comes a woman's voice over the line. Vivinacerac cuts off while the rest are startled. " _What happened to my voice?!"_

" _Trying changing to male,"_ comes Figmarent in a voice almost as deep as Momonga's, and twice as smooth.

" _I don't have a male form!"_ Vivinacerac whines. _"I mean, I don't hate this, but I_ _liked_ _my voice."_

" _We'll look for a way to fix it,"_ BombombBoom offers.

' _Maybe Entoma can help.'_ Flutter Core thinks of the voice modifier Genjiro spent so long grinding for. The arachnoid is bound to have some extras.

" _How would an NPC help?"_ Figmarent grumbles.

Momonga answers while Flutter Core stares at the maid who's purposefully taking too long picking potion ingredients in order to keep an eye on the fairy. _"The NPCs are alive."_

Flutter Core finds she doesn't need to flinch even though the explosion of chatter would have made her shut off the connection until things calmed down. She listens to it all, patiently waiting as her own sensory-overload has calmed to a prickling on her skin. There is an itch to move. To spread her wings and fly.

It's almost freighting to realize she instinctually knows how to fly. It's unfortunately easy to realize she wants to get off the plant and flutter about.

" _So wait,"_ Figmarent cuts in with a dark chuckle, _"which NPC did you test on, Momonga?"_

Flutter Core falmpalms, drawing Increment's gaze.

" _Albedo,"_ he finally admits.

"Lady Flutter Core?"

"I am okay," Flutter Core sighs. Though Momonga would not be if Tabula – Albedo's creator – was here.

Momonga gives them the plan to meet the floor guardians on the sixth floor. As well as test magic and see how everything is. _"Meet me there."_

" _Of course, guild leader."_

" _Alright, guild leader!"_

" _See you there, Momonga."_

' _Yes sir,'_ Flutter Core mutters and doesn't flinch when the message is closed. She forces a smile and gets unsteadily to her feet. "Increment," the maid whirls around and bow, "stop harvesting and return to the ninth floor. Something has happened and until further notice you are to only help with protection duties."

"Yes, Lady Flutter Core," she gets another bow. The maid waits until the fairy casts _invisibility_ before walking away. Flutter Core wordlessly sighs and then teleports herself to the entrance of the sixth floor.

The young woman doesn't yelp as she drops from midair, but it's a close thing. Her wings work naturally, picking her up and keeping her hovering. It's an automatic response to recast _invisibility_ after the teleport nulled it. Flutter Core takes it easy, flying slowly through the bars where she used to zoom through. Momonga can see her magic, giving her position away as she flies down to where the others are already seated and watching the twins battle a fire beast. Flutter Core nervously tugs her white hair behind her ears and settles on the banister, letting the excited babble between BombombBoom and Figmarent wash over her.

 _This is crazy_ , Flutter Core thinks as she watches the alive, energy-bursting NPC twins flips through the air. It gives her slivers of hope that maybe magic is their key to getting home. That, or the developers fixing the issue. _It's all too real._

And she's working very, _very_ hard not to think about her fiancé ( _how she wasn't logged out but brought further in and is he still waiting for her body to wake up_ ).

Momonga hands the twins some water when they are done while the three other players discuss the tiers of magic. Flutter Core watches with a sad smile and pretends she isn't crying as she wipes away her tears. Her mind keeps pulling back to what she could be doing in reality – Earth – while her new mentality won't let her stop from glancing around the room. This is how she sees the guardians arrive. This is how she watches them interact. Her mind is filled with data as she casts silent spells to reveal their stats to her. She sees everything from their karma alignment to their list of skills. Magic spells to health points. It's all laid out as the spell is supposed to do, but she instantly memorizes it instead of having to reread. It takes a second to know _everything_.

That should be terrifying. Instead she's stuck covering her mouth to hold down the hysterical laughter as the guardians swear loyalty to their master, Momonga. The normally passive man flails a bit before attempting to be the overlord lich he looks like. Immune to their guildmate's aura of doom, BombombBoom the Seraph Empyrean palms a metal-white hand against his face while Figmarent the Abyssal Lord has his face planted on the table stone to hide his laughter. The beautiful Vivinacerac files his – _her? Their_ – nails with a critical gleam in their eyes.

Albedo mentions Momonga as the last creator is her pretty loyalty speech. Flutter Core jerks a bit and stares with wide eyes (brushing away final tears). That's true, isn't it? Momonga is the only one of the five players here to have created an NPC. The four behind him, watching the dramatic scene unfold, were accepted by the guild long-past the days of making NPCs. The maximum cap had been reached, so they couldn't have made one even if they wanted to.

The three others sit up straight and solemn when Momonga mentions outside of the base – outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick – isn't the swap it was (in-game). "-I had Sebas survey the surrounding area."

Flutter Core noticed the moment the butler – Sebas Tian – had entered off to the side. Kind of hard not to when she was looking that way. Vivinacerac sits up on the barrier and swings her legs over, curious as to what Sebas says when he kneels at Momonga's feet. BombombBoom, Figmarent, and Flutter Core cast spells on themselves to hear the even-toned report.

"Grassland?" Figmarent mutters with a frown. As the report continues, his slim and narrow face tilts as he rubs a horn. "So we're in the middle of nowhere, left for dead."

"Don't need to sound to depressed about it," Vivinacerac mutters, flicking their nail file into their inventory.

Momonga is in-the-zone as he rolls with being the supreme commander. The floor guardians get their reports, and then he turns to the remaining players. "You three, run through stock and weapons cashes and report to Albedo and Sebas when you are finished. Also, see if you can enter the rooms of the other guild members. If you can think of any previous limitations you wish to try, inform me of the results."

"You got it, guild master!" Vivinacerac salutes.

"We'll handle it, Momonga," BombombBoom says evenly. "Come on, guys. Starting at the top and working down."

"We'll see you guys later," Figmarent waves towards the floor guardians with a friendly smile.

Once they've disappeared, the overlord turns to the fairy. "Flutter Core," a couple guardians glance up to look where he gazes. "go to the mausoleum and obtain your gear. We'll need full protection until we can deduce what's happened."

She cancels invisibility. Nobody blinks twice, but something shifts in Momonga's face as she clasps her hands behind her back, careful of the wings.

"When you are sufficiently prepared," Momonga continues, yet softer, "meet with Mare to discuss what can be done for protections with creating hills. We'll need to disguise Nazarick as quickly as possible."

"You got it, Mo," she tries for a smile and turns to where the guardians kneel. The young, dark elf shyly attempts to straighten in his kneel, eyes wide. In fact, a couple of the guardians look surprised. She waves, wings moving to hover her in the air. "I shouldn't be long, so I'll meet you back here, Mare. Okay?"

Seeing she waits for an answer, he nods, "Y-yes."

Flutter Core's smile is a bit more real. She turns and waves at Momonga before teleporting to the treasury once again for the night.

Though… it's really the first time today, isn't it?

The fairy can feel the poison in the air but having the guild's base previously in a swamp means constant poison immunity is a must. She gained a skill for it, rather than search for an item. And, the only way to the treasury is through teleportation use of the guild's rings. That is why, in her mind, this place is the most dangerous in the entire tomb.

 _The others would disagree_. Flutter Core smiles a bit sadly. The eighth floor is supposed to be the most challenging. She finds it the simplest. Maybe it's because she's small and faster than everything it can throw her way. It was made by the players like her, who were originally going solo with no intention of joining a guild. Only groups could possibly make it that far, so the final line before the guild members is made to destroy groups of people.

The eighth floor is the ultimate nightmare for people like her remaining guild members.

Flutter Core wipes away her tears once again and speaks out loud the password to enter further in the treasury. She can't quite wipe away the growing fears while she attempts to focus. What if this new world is a nightmare? What if she's forever fifteen centimetres? What if she can never return?

What if they do return, and she's forever changed?

"Hi Pandora," Flutter Core greets, voice cracking a bit.

The egg-head in a yellow military uniform startles so bad he almost topples out of his chair. Whoops. Her silencing skills are on and she casted invisibility again. _Just going to deactivate those…_ That's going to be a hard habit to break. Or she'll need to activate the _silence voice_ skill with the rest of them. Not having a microphone means that skill never really needed to be active. All or nothing, just so this doesn't happen again. "Lady Flutter Core!"

"Hi," Flutter Core says again with the best smile she can muster. It fades a little from incredulousness as she watches him. He stands at attention, saluting and… _is there wind making his jacket blow?_ She's hovering face-height, in a room with no entrances or exits. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's been a situation and Momonga has said I'm to gather my things from the Mausoleum."

"It's no bother! I'm always glad to have company." His cape stops blowing. _What the-_ "As for your items, well-"

He strikes a pose – multiple poses – and goes on a semi-rant, semi-dramatic stage play about how great it is for a Supreme Being to come back and get the items his creator placed in their after their retirement. And how he looks forward to hearing about the tricks she is to pull on the world since it must be an important situation for her to strive for more than a simple life tending to plants.

Flutter Core doesn't know whether to laugh or make a dying-inside noise. By the end of it she's smiling for real for the first time tonight. This is _gold._ Her cheeks hurt. Distantly, she wonders if Momonga made Pandora's Actor to be flamboyant in contrast to the overlord's heavy persona. "Well, if it's alright, I'll catch you up after I've gotten my things. Would you mind holding onto my ring for me?"

"Certainly, great Lady Flutter Core!" he does a showy bow before holding out a hand. The guild ring has resized to normal before it hits his palm, one of the few items which fits to whoever holds it.

Flutter Core cuts him off before her can continue. "I'll make sure to have Momonga give you a ring. Until things calm down, it's all hands on-deck!"

That, and she really wants to be there when Momonga meets his living NPC.

"Hey, Pandora's Actor," she pauses at then entrance to the mausoleum, glancing over her shoulder. "Just… thank you."

For proving one of her fears null and void.

 _(What if I can't find a reason to smile?)_

;;;

It was a rule in YGGDRASIL that player rooms were safe zones. Only the owner of the room could enter. Not even during raids could the enemies force their way in. However, if a player was in their room when their base was overtaken, they would be forcibly kicked out and all their things left behind in the now-ownerless room. This safe zone leads to players being somewhere in the range of people who never locked their doors to people who trapped it with all sorts of problems. The doors automatically unlock if a guild base or dungeon leader is defeated, so some people don't see the point and tip their hats to the winners by leaving their doors trap-free. Especially since guild rings can teleport them directly into the room.

Most trap their room doors. It was well known in the guild that Tabula Smaragdina changed the door to his room into a beautiful masterpiece, so it was likely to be the most heavily trapped thing he created. The player Touch Me, on the other side of the tomb, was one of the fairest people the guild had. He was also one of the strongest players in YGGDRASIL. Of course his door is the first the three players decide to loot.

"Oh shiiii-" Vivinacerac shrilly jumps back before throwing themselves in front of the physical attack that follows the rounds of arrows. "What is this?!"

"It looks like Touch Me wasn't impressed with the thought of looters," BombombBoom says flatly, tossing a few potions to stop the lasers that came out of the wall. Then he starts casting spells on his friends.

"Well," Figmarent smiles happily and lets his leathery wings loose, face widening and twisting into something terrible, "he was the number one warrior."

"This isn't fair!" Vivinacerac cries and throws their self at the door-

Which they pass through with ease. They blink at the sight of the room and let out a small, "Huh." The smile on their face is pleased while their friends send Messages to ask if they are alright. _"Oh absolutely."_

Doesn't mean they're going out there to help with the traps.

;;;

 _Ugh._ Momonga resists the urge to put his head on the desk. The worst part is he's tired but, as an undead, doesn't need to sleep. He runs through his inventory items, the map which isn't working, and tries to call the GMs once again. Nothing. _I hope the others are having a better time._

Because what was with the guardians swearing loyalty to only him?

And the three active guild members blowing up the bar?

And Flutter Core crying?

(Unfortunately, being undead does not stop headaches.)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A really big thanks to TheParadoxicalOxymoron, Guest, Ameragi, and RyuujiVantek for reviewing! The support means a lot.**

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Have a fantastic day**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wearing the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown into the mausoleum means the statue-looking golems attack. After gathering her items and explaining the situation to Pandora's Actor, it's the last to slip on her finger and complete the current outfit. She doesn't need to use it, however. Her clothing activated and enforced a lot of her skills, reminding her of a particular one that was more dangerous for her than it was helpful. _To Huddle_ allows the owner of the skill the ability to teleport to guild members. However, the teleport cancels all magic and extra boosts, exactly like the ring's teleportation. The difficult skill to obtain is more troublesome unless she's in enemy territory, and even then there are normally magics set up to prevent teleportation in and out of the building. _To Huddle_ was close-to-useless for her in-game.

Now, it registers the former NPCs as guild members. So far she only has access to the players, as well as Increment, Pandora's Actor, and Mare. The people she's interacted with today. Once everything is settled, she's going to go around and check on everyone if only to get their names on her mental list of options.

Flutter Core tugs on her puffed-up hair and teleports to the dark elf.

Mare sits on a chair overlooking the coliseum. The young, feminine looking boy kicks his legs, one hand pressing down on his skirt while the other grips the mage staff nervously. Flutter Core feels a small smile tug her lips at the absolute cuteness. She silently flaps up and hovers horizontally above his head. Quickly taps the edge of his forehead.

"Huh?" he mutters and leans back. They meet eyes. Flutter Core smiles wider and waves. "Ah!" He leaps from his seat to turn and bow. Flutter Core holds one of her elbows and rests her chin on her hand, resigned. "Lady Flutter Core! I-I'm sorry for not greeting you!"

"It's okay," the fairy giggles a little and glides down to his face. "You can rise, Mare. And no need to apologize. I should have announced myself."

"N-no, milady," he shivers and clutches both hands on the staff. "I should always be aware. E-especially now…"

"Mare," Flutter Core smiles gently and waves a bit to brush it off. If only he knew how often her and his sister missed her arrival. Speaking of, "You won't be the last to miss seeing me. It's kind of what I'm good at. And-" she exaggerates looking around, "I don't see Aura. Is she around or is it just the two of us?"

"She's tending to our pets," he shakes harder. "B-but I can get her if that's what you wish!"

"No, no," the fairy assures. Now she feels bad. And just when the nostalgia of wearing one set of her gear was cheering her up. "And if you need to help her, just let me know. We have time to check on the floor before we start with the outward defences."

"No," he shakes his head. "She h-has everything handled… Um, Lady Flutter Core?"

"Yes, Mare?"

"That… isn't your normal outfit, is it?"

Bright white pants and a rainbow tie-dyed t-shirt, definitely not her stealth wear. The black slippers are her usual, though. Same with the three of five rings she wears. The extras are all to boost magic. Her smile is real because he remembers. "No, dear. These are to help with our job!"

And because he'd never see her if she was in her usual.

(No one would.)

;;;

They were known by the guild as _the three_. Not at first, because they came near-last into YGGDRASIL, a final wave in the final years, and found themselves a group inside of their own guild. Momonga never wanted to admit in the early years that they would probably be the last ones to run challenges and quests. Momonga could guess what was to come, in a sense. He, Flutter Core, and a few other players brought in money via little things around the tomb. Momonga still ventured out but couldn't do any great adventures without a group.

And then there were three. _The three_.

The three last adventures to hold off from quitting. From placing their things in the mausoleum and call the dreams of adventuring to an end. Some days it's their private joke. An angel, a demon, and a slime traveling the worlds of YGGDRASIL to find the secrets left untouched by the gamer community. Maybe they could even save the game from shutting down, if only they just _find everything_.

"What even is this?" Vivinacerac holds up a gaudy chest plate in disdain.

BombombBoom takes one look at it before turning to the third member of their team. "This isn't what I meant when I wanted us to go treasure hunting."

Figmarent won't stop smiling. "Are you kidding? This invasion of privacy is great!"

"If you can look Peroronico in the eyes after this, I'll give you my next steroid potion."

"Deal!"

;;;

The basic knife swings fine but the basic sword…

Momonga stares at his hands, where the hilt fell through bone when he tried to attack with it. "How?!"

;;;

 _This kid_ , Flutter Core bites back her own yawn and assures Mare it's fine. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Um," he shuffles nervously and won't look up. "Y-yesterday?"

"Are you getting enough sleep?" She wonders, worried. He was an NPC just hours ago, so has he ever slept? He must have slept sometime since she doesn't see any anti- _fatigue_ items on him. She's almost a few hours away from getting that status effect; how has he not gotten it? "Never mind. Do you and Aura take turns staying up or keep awake at the same time?"

"We sleep when we need to," he mutters shyly.

There's a rush through her that wants to coo at the adorable child. "Let's go find your sister and get you two to bed." Before he panics she waves both hands with a smirk. "If anything changes, we'll let you know. For now, you both need sleep. If we're going to do this tomorrow night, you need lots of rest."

"But," he gasps, upset, "I-I won't be able to set up during the day."

"Don't worry," she exaggerates thumbs up at her chest. "I can handle that." She flies over and pats his head when he starts to fret. "Mare, seriously. You need to rest. Tomorrow's barrier is going to take a lot of energy."

"Oh," his shoulders hunch. "A-alright then."

Gees, this kid. As Flutter Core teleports them both near Aura, she wonders why it's almost a forcible reaction to try and cheer the cute kid up. The only thing she comes up with – and hopes to everything it isn't the case – is that she's gotten the fairy instincts described by YGGDRASIL.

For those who wish to read more about their character types, YGGDRASIL offers little bios. Simple things like the undead don't need to sleep or eat, or humans get coin bonuses and better deals at markets. Slimes can change shape and are immune to physical attacks. Certain sub-humans have better relations with humans than others do. These small bits of information that are shared between everyone.

 _Fairies are protective of their herds_. Flutter Core remembers that line in particular. It explains why fairies get so much stat-boosting magic. It was almost why she didn't go for the race. A fairy is implied to support a group, and she never had plans to be in one. She has all the basic, low-level neutral magics. The only thing that stands out is her stealth-like skills, and _thief_ and _forger_ classes.

( _Trapper_ is a common class with small characters, after all.)

Though, maybe that's not the only thing to stand out. No hardcore player would ever stay a fairy. They would have evolved into one of the _High Fairy_ or _Greater Sprite_ races as soon as they could. The extra stats and skills of the evolution alone are worth the jump.

Except, for Flutter Core, evolving would have meant being kicked from the guild. A fairy is a heteromorphic race. It evolves into only sub-human races. (A fae is sub-human to heteromorphic, and pixies could become either. She used to regret her choice of race, before she stopped playing so often.)

She isn't becoming like a fairy, right?

(There could be worse things, then to become a possessive trickster.)

"Aura!" Flutter Core cheers as they move towards the androgynous dark elf in a suit. The older of the twins jumps a foot in the air in surprise. Oh dear. Another passive skill she needs to worry about. "Wow, kid, you look as tired as me!"

"I'm fine, Lady Flutter Core," the smiling elf assures her, but there is no extra skip in her step. All her energy is used trying to stay on her feet. "I'm sorry if Mare's causing trouble."

"Hey, now," Flutter titters with a fake smile that relaxes the two. Only the giant pet wolf in the background picks up on the sharpness but doesn't do much more than gruff. "Mare's been awesome! We've got everything planned out- which means it's time to sleep. Do you need help getting everyone sorted, Aura?"

"No, ma'am." A cheeky grin. "Everyone is here and accounted for. We're just waiting on orders-" the girl yawns. Aura freezes, eyes wide at the misconduct. "I'm so sorry-"

"Aura, kiddo," Flutter Core waves both hands. "It's fine. It's been a long night for all of us. Why not say goodnight to Fenn and then we'll head back to your house?"

The giant black wolf perks up at his name and nuzzles both kids. It's easy to shoo them to bed and her instincts have her staying until they fall asleep. _Guarding the sparkles_ , Flutter Core decides to name it. Because the children are eye-catching and special. She doesn't understand the near-possessive feeling growing in her chest, demanding she claim them and keep them from harm, _keep them_ _safe_ , while in an area she isn't sure is secure.

Flutter Core tsks once outside the tree house and zooms down to Fenn. "You and the others stick around this area. Keep them safe until we sort this mess out." _The sparkles must be protected._

Fenn barks in acknowledgement. Aura is the true one to command him, but Supreme Beings can give orders that break the familiar bonds if necessary. Flutter Core smiles. Speeds off into the forest to find and give similar orders to creatures living there.

" _Flutter Core?"_ comes a voice in her head. She pauses with a jerk, hovering in the midst of open air. Momonga sighs when she sends back confirmation of listening. _"When will you be free?"_

' _We're done,'_ she thinks, flying forwards once more. _'We'll start with defences after we're rested and healed tomorrow.'_

" _Ahh, good idea,"_ he sounds bashful. _"It… has been a long night. Er, um, are you able to meet in the Guild Room?"_

' _Can do,'_ she replies. _'But afterwards I need to sleep.'_

" _Understood,"_ he almost sounds sad. _"We will all meet there as soon as possible."_

The connection ends and Flutter Core fiddles with her ring. A quick check, but there really isn't anything to do right now. She appears in the room where a round table and forty-one identical chairs sit timelessly. With a sigh, the fairy settles on the back of her chair and waits.

The first to appear is Vivinacerac. The other two of the trio are quick to follow. They laugh and complain all the way to their seats, ignoring her shout of greeting. Flutter Core awkwardly blinks a few times. She forgot about the whole ultimate invisibility thing again. She purposefully keeps it on until Momonga appears and settles in the chair at the far end.

"-you are able to get into the rooms?" Momonga asks, frowning a bit. "So not all the rules apply."

"Oh?" Flutter Core speaks up, startling the trio. "Have you found something consistent with YGGDRASIL?"

"I am unable to use high-level items that don't match my class," he explains. "I want to try creating an item that allows for the ability to wield stronger swords, as this world may not have magic. Have you and Mare come up with a few fail-saves?"

"Yep," she covers her yawn. "Sorry. Yes. I'll be covering the tomb with a couple higher-level spells tomorrow while Mare starts making hills around the area."

"Good," he nods, slumping. "I'm sorry for making you stay up."

"Don't be," she yawns again. "It's for a good cause. I'll just have to manage better. We're not undead like you."

"Well, um, I want to ask an odd question," Momonga sits straight and glances around the table. "Has anyone noticed anything… strange, concerning their emotions?"

"Now that you mention it," BombombBoom narrows his eyes in a rare display of hatred. "I get all these feelings that imply I should be a morally good person. My alignment keeps most away, but I kept _feeling bad_ about breaking into our guide mates' rooms."

Momonga and Flutter Core sweatdrop while Figmarent rubs a horn a horn thoughtfully. "You're right. I was having too much fun raiding those rooms. Yet normally I would feel bad about the invasion of privacy."

"No difference here," Vivinacerac shrugs. "Expect, you know, no dick. Momonga?"

His face is buried in his hands. They watch a visible change shift over him. He straightens and all embarrassment is gone. "My emotions are muted if I feel too strongly."

"But do you still have your-"

The shift happens over him again. "No."

BombombBoom raises a hand, cool and logical, "I have read enough fanfics to make suggests on how you can both fix that."

Vivinacerac perks up. Momonga does the shift-thing again.

"By the way," Flutter Core cuts in, "What pronoun do you want, Vivi?"

"Masculine, please," says the sweet voice. "And yourself? It's obvious now you're female, Core."

"Female's fine," she shrugs. Looking an ambiguous gender helps when it needs too, like making herself less of a target. "Don't care if you slip up, though." Because Ainz Ooal Gown had three confirmed females and Flutter Core was paranoid that her true gender didn't get revealed unless outside the game. "Also, I'm illogically possessive with some shiny things now. So far, that's my only emotional change, but I'll let you know if anything drastic happens. Hopefully we'll find a way home before that happens."

She gets a look. From all four of them.

"Core," Momonga starts slowly. "Going home…"

"I have a wed _ding_ in a month," her voice breaks as she glares at them all. "I'm terrified that whatever brought us here is changing us. That the longer we stay, the less likely we will be the person our friends and family remember. That-" she breaks for air, "we will change so much, we won't want to leave."

;;;

Figmarent knocks on the door to Flutter Core's. The fairy answers stoically, eyes red. "Were you asleep?"

"Trying to," she answers shortly. "What do you want?"

"To tell you I agree with you." He pauses for a deep breath, seeing her brown skin lose stress lines as she hovers in the air. "We both know the others don't want to go home. I'm… sorry about the wedding." She keeps staring, unimpressed. "Right, well, I want you to know I'll be looking for a way home as well. I don't want to change." _I don't want to be evil_.

Flutter Core sighs. "We just can't let our instincts, new and old, be our life-changing-end-all. If someone starts dipping, we'll bring them up, yah?"

"Agreed."

"Thanks," Flutter Core attempts a smile as she moves higher. "For not telling me finding a way back isn't a priority."

"Hey," he jokes, "if it weren't for the weird new instincts, I'm sure Mo and Vivi would be frantic to find a way back."

"Not Boom?"

"Likes explosions, and still had another couple years of school to do it legally." They share a laugh. "I'll leave you to rest. If you need a Ring of Insomnia-"

"Have one," Flutter Core waves off the offer. "Not worth using up a slot for." She waves her hands, bare except for a matching finger on each middle finger. He laughs. "Thank you, though."

He shrugs. "Thanks for promising not to let me go crazy." The Abyssal Lord waves and starts the walk to his room. "Have a good night, Flutter Core!"

"Anna!" She shouts back. He pauses to look at where she sits on the door handle. "My real name. I'll tell the others to call me that as well." She looks at him pleadingly. "I don't want to forget my name."

He nods. "Anna. I am Fudo. Don't, uh, tell the others. Just… don't want to forget either."

Her _Photographic Memory_ is now like one long video instead of allowing her to take photos. She nods and swears she won't forget. He pauses once more. "Mo went to deliver Pandora's Actor a ring, like you suggested." A wide smile. "I hope we see more of that NPC around."

It gets a sharp laugh before the door closes. Fudo shrugs and continues on his way. Time to go apologize to Sous-chef about blowing up the bar, since no one else remembered to do it. Hopefully he can tidy up the place before the bartender arrives and finds the crater of unknown substance.

If the demon player had near the speed stat of Flutter Core, maybe he would have noticed her wiping her eyes every now and then. She looks around the bland room now, done crying. Instincts rear in her, not that she realizes that's where the anger and determination come from. Fairies don't cry; they get revenge. While framing a photo she drew of her and her fiancé, _Anna vows she will destroy all who brought them here._

Fairies are not oath-bound like the Fae. Fairies don't have short attention spans like pixies. They brought the wrong woman into the world if they expected her to save or destroy it. She has her own rules, own morals, and is a solo-player at heart. The waiting game is her b***h.

But if she misses her wedding, someone's going to die. _Painfully_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A really big thanks to RyuujiVantek, Crusader King,** **helkil, loop2, and OwlsofDarkness for reviewing! The support truly means a lot!**

 **Vivinacerac is a predator slime (like the Pleiades maid, Solution Epsilon). As a slime, he can transform his looks, store items inside his body, and is immune to physical attacks. He chose his looks in order to fit-in and prey on other humanoids. He regrets this immensely at the moment.**

 **Figmarent is an Abyssal Lord. Falling under the race of demon, it is one of the highest classes he could reach without doing extremely specialized requirements. He carries a dark aura around him at all times, and is covered in durable scales. He's happy he didn't end up evolving further, lest he get even more impulses to cackle madly.**

 **BombombBoom is a Seraph Empyrean, one of the highest possible angel classes. He projects an aura of tranquility that counters the darkness of demons and undead, as well as having deep pools of magic. While he should have powerful attacks, he choice to have plenty of stat buffs and debuffs. Mainly because he doesn't want to be killed when an experiment goes wrong.**

 **I hope people liked the chapter. Have a fantastic day**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anna sighs and tugs lightly on the nightshade's petals. Unlike the game, it slowly leans towards her. She breathes shallowly, magic trailing from her fingertips into its veins. What used to be a quick click is now a procedure. She releases as the flower perks up, the stalk gaining new strength as it curls away to proudly display its regained health.

"Let's go over to the trees now," the fairy rises just to settle on Increment's shoulder. The maid stiffens at the touch, moving without question. It's not discomfort, but excitement because the Supreme Being is comfortable to relax around her. It's well known that flying creatures only land places they like. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, but would you be able to keep a record of which plants fall ill throughout the week? It will do well to figure out if there is a theme between them, though hopefully it is just them adjusting to the shift."

"Yes, Lady Anna," Increment whispers with a small head bob.

Anna hums, strangely used to the title more so than when they used her username. At least they won't forget her name. No one questioned it, just a surprised glance or two. Mainly from those who have never heard her speak before. "The crystal fruits are unaffected… And you said the crystal flowers needed more water?" An approving noise from the maid. "Then make sure a pale or two is added per tree; they'll survive a few days of too much water until I work out a number. Is there enough that no one will go hungry?" Another positive. "Then I'll start looking for native plants after I finish with Mare tomorrow."

Increment makes a noise like a neutral protest but doesn't refute. It is a miracle Anna convinced Sebas to only assign her Increment and Decrement in the afternoon hours. He was - and likely still is - ready to assign a Pleides Maid to her full-time. Though he was nice enough not to say it, Flutter Core is the weakest of the remaining players in strength and defence. For a magic caster, the handful of strong attack spells in her repertoire is not enough to make up for it. Her best lies in stealth, which is what she argued. No person in the tomb could keep up with her, or even see her, at her best. The Pleides must be better served elsewhere than to slow her down.

Momonga managed to get down to one bodyguard at a time, and even then, two are always stationed as his shadows. The three players are taking Lupusregina Beta exploring with them, only because they threatened to run off when no one was looking if any more guards were assigned. Flutter Core wonders if maybe she does have a shadow, or if she shook them off after the first time racing invisible through the halls.

Anna tsks at the sight of the mushroom patch when they end on it. She flies off the shoulder and gets to work healing the damaged roots. "Please alert Decrement not to water this area until tomorrow." She should have checked on them earlier. Now they haven't absorbed the water in the soil, too shaken by whatever hit the garden transferring them into this world.

"Lady Anna," Increment whispers sometime later. "The Lords?"

The fairy bites back her sigh at the reminder and flies up. "I'll be leaving to the front entrance, now. When I come back, we'll work together on dissolving some of the crystals in water."

Increment looks shocked for a split-second. Anna feels amusement curl in her throat; she swallows the giggle. While the maid bows and thanks her, Flutter Core casts silently to see if anything's changed.

 **Level 2**

That's certainly different from yesterday, but not from the past hours. Then again, Increment watered a garden. It's not some great deal like killing another person. Baby-steps, little sparkle. _Flutter Core will make sure you can handle the new world._

Anna shudders a small breath and fiddles with the tomb's ring, disappearing from the sixth floor. Possessiveness hits creepy-levels if she gives in too much to the fairy instincts. Thankfully, she didn't need to hold a conversation with the others of the tomb to get their name on her ally list. Just say their name on mute next to them. Where they can't see her. As she's flying at high speeds. Certainly, it would work if she wasn't zapping to-and-fro, but where's the fun in that?

"-come back," Anna hears Vivi say she holds off invisibility. "Honestly, Momonga, you stress too much. If there's someone above level one-hundred here, then I'll eat liver."

"That does not fill me with confidence," the overlord says, completely straight-faced. "Ah, Anna, you will be able to rescue everyone if something comes up, correct?"

"Sure," she hovers somewhere between their heights. "A trap here-"

"-an explosion there," Boom finishes blankly with her. "We will message if we need anything."

"Are you sure we cannot convince you to take someone else with you," Albedo says, sort-of shifting on her feet. Her chest bounces with the motion. "You are such strong men, my lords, yet I can't help wondering if just as strong women would be _better suited_ for a mission such as this."

There's an insult in there that has Flutter Core swallowing her giggles again. Albedo's snide glare towards the fairy is as sharp as glass, yet the tiny winged-creature doesn't feel the fear she normally would if someone threw such a glance on Earth. "I've still got a few more protections to set up before I can think of leaving," Anna reminds the succubus.

"And we want to go," Figmarent smiles as he walks up, a red-haired maid trailing behind him. Fig motions Lupusregina towards the center of the small gathering, and then gets down on one knee. "For you, my dear."

While the commotion of 'I can't take a ring of the Supreme Beings', 'yes, you can gladly take it please' goes on, Anna watches Albedo get progressively more and more twitchy. And pissed off. Guess the taller, winged woman doesn't like that she hasn't gotten one yet. All the succubus has to do is ask but she, like the other former-NPCs, seem to be against going to the former-players for any needs. It's worse for Momonga, who's feet they worship at. Anna has a bet going with the other three players why it is. She says it's the world-item throne. The others think that's too cop-out and mix their answers between the guild item, guild master, and longest player of the game.

"Okay," Vivi sniffs and flicks his nail file into subspace. "We've got to go while there's still daylight." A half-wave over his shoulder as his small heels click and midriff shirt shakes with each stride for the stairs.

"The mountains, right?" Anna confirms, pointing to the north while she hovers in front of Fig.

"Yes, ma'am!" the Abyssal Lord winks cheekily, jogging backwards to catch up with his party. Lupusregina walks quickly after a quick bow to Momonga. "Not by my choice!"

"You're resistant to cold," Boom says flatly.

"Hope we won't see you soon!" Fig ignores him to wave at the group standing and watching them leave. "Don't worry about bailing us out of jail!"

At her side, Momonga covers his face with a skeletal hand. The other waves. Anna casts him a sly look. "Don't worry. The kids are alright."

"I dread reading their reports," he confides softly. He grinds back a moan and looks her in the eye. "I'm going to my room and not coming out until I can hold a sword. Will you be alright handling affairs?"

Somehow, Anna feels her smile stretch impossibly wide as Albedo twitches behind the overlord. "Of course, Mo. Maybe talk to Pandora and see if there's anything to help in the treasury?"

The red, burning fires of his eyes express so much. She tilts her head innocently. His cape flares out, "Goodbye."

Gone in an instant.

"Well~" Anna sings and feels a pointer tooth hang out. Albedo is not amused. She cuts the guardian overseer a break. Smile a lot less playful. "Catch me up on the defense changes. I'll relay everything you need to ninth floor afterwards."

"Of course, Lady Anna," Albedo says, straight-faced.

Because Albedo, who is supposed to always smile, has enough respect for the weakest, leftover Supreme Being to be straight with her. Flutter Core appreciates that, even if the fairy can't understand where the traces of dislike come from. There is nothing in her programming about disliking women, and Anna has never said her desire to return home in front of the former-NPCs. Maybe _slut_ wasn't the word Tabula meant in the script after all.

The fairy flies backwards into the crypt, "Then let's begin."

;;;

"I saw you talking with Mo earlier," Anna says as she settles into a hover beside Mare. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes!" He's blushing bright red and glances at his hand.

Anna squeals before he can reply further. She fist-pumps. "Yes! Now you can go wherever you want!"

"Lady Anna?"

"I'll see to it Aura gets on as well," she rambles a little. "Really, everyone has been working so hard." How to explain the _relief_ at knowing the boy has an escape if need be? "So, I need you to promise me something."

"A-anything, Lady Anna!"

"If things get hard," she stares seriously, going as close as she can without him getting cross-eyed. "If it looks like you are going to die, then you are to teleport to the throne room."

"What?!"

"You heard me," her blue eyes crackle like ice, "and I want you to promise so I don't have to make it a direct order, okay?"

He pauses. Take a few deep breaths to calm down. Realizes by making a promise he can always break it, but orders are orders. "I p-promise, Lady Anna."

"Good," she nods and sits back in air, crossing her arms and legs. "But if you and your sister ever do get in trouble, just message me. I'll make sure to get you out."

 _For as long as you sparkle, my pretties._

She sees Mare off, taking a moment to admire the new world's night sky once more. The wards are taking nicely, and larger spells must be done during in daytime to hide the bright colours. There's just one more higher-tier spell to cast. The draw-back of it is wiping out her reserves so much that even with the Le Fey Ring it will take hours to get her magic meter filled. The zone of the casting is bigger than anything she's ever done, and probably ever will do.

"Should probably grab that from the library," Anna huffs and gets to her feet. While she's there, she should also see if the librarians found anything to do with her request.

"Ah, Lady Anna," it's Demiurge. He was with Momonga earlier, meeting Mare, but it's surprising he's still out here. As the commander of the NPCs, he has plenty of duties he really should be managing on the lower floors. It seemed he was fighting with Albedo when Anna did a fly-by that morning for their names, but whatever they were arguing over was too slow for her to hear. Hopefully it ended without bloodshed. "Just the Supreme Being I was looking for. Lord Momonga said he wishes for world domination, and I was hoping you could help implement a few plans."

Her thoughts grounds to a halt.

Starting up in three…

…two…

One…

"HE SAID WHAT?!"

Demiurge takes a step away from the angrily buzzing fairy who's twitching too-fast in the air. "Lord Momonga wishes for world domination."

"I thought you said that." She feels like crying. For many reasons. First off, "Did he _say_ , word for word, he wants to take over the world?"

"It was implied."

The woman makes a dying sound, which panics the floor guardian. "Lady Anna?"

"The idiot," Anna hisses as she yanks on her hair, palms smushing her cheeks. Demiurge is very conflicted over the Leader of the Supreme Beings being called an idiot and not changing the offender's mind of his Lord. However, the woman continues before it can haunt him too long. "Does he not know the issues with that? Does he not realize the _paperwork_ that comes with ruling the world?! And if it's not paperwork, it's people constantly trying to _kill_ him and overthrow the governing class!"

"I believe he realizes this, Lady Anna," Demiurge says coolly, with a hint of scorn towards her. "And we would never let anyone attack Lord Momonga, as he is _the leader_ of all of the Supreme Beings."

"Gah!" She shouts into air. Her rage at him plotting world domination and not even trying to get home burns bright until- _is this what Momonga talks about_? She's still angry, but the anger's being put towards useful, simmering thoughts. Like maybe this is his way of going home? There's bound to be some information on why they are here _somewhere_ in the world. Scrape a fine-tooth comb through the world's libraries and come up with something. If she wasn't so rushed for time, Anna might even agree to go along with it just to spend her time taking down assassination plots for him. That would be fun. "So, no rebels means paperwork. If we do this, you have to swear I will not be drowning in paperwork, Demiurge."

"Of course, Lady Anna," he says pleasantly. "Am I to take it you are willing to assist me?"

"Yes, yes," she smiles full of teeth. In a world with air this clear, with a sky so beautiful and grounds so healthy everything breathes life as nature and magic will it, she does not want anything to turn it into the old world. This doesn't mean she'll give up looking for a way back, but it also doesn't mean she'll leave her guild nowhere to go.

And as she settles into the cupped hand she has Demiurge hold out, the fairy's herd number stays at zero in the back of her mind. Some temptations are better off ignored.

There's information to find, and a take-over to plan. Both need supplies.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A big thank you to** **RyuujiVantek, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, BlackHeart303, XXX1994, Koko doll, Belonging Kind, Guest, MonsterEmporer, and scripturient3201 for reviewing! I really appreciate the support!**

 **And so, three players of a known Player-Killing guild are released into the world...**

 **Flutter Core is fifteen centimetres (about 6 inches) tall. As she originally planned to be a single-player in a multiplayer world, the goal of her build is to be as small and unnoticed as possible. She's fast, but her physical attacks are about as effective as a mosquito bite.**

 **(Thank you! Spelling should be corrected now!)**

 **I can't wait until they spread out into the world more.** **Everyone finds a village next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Hope the day is great**


End file.
